


All Over Again

by SoGayItHurts



Series: Ends With A Kiss | Neymes [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly just Dani and Rafinha pissing off Ney, but the beginning is just Rafa and Dani being dumbasses, theres a lot of fluff at the end, we stan one (1) trio and its Neymar Rafinha and Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: The caller ID was hard to recognise. Neymar had introduced Leo to many of his friends, but he wasn’t sure who this person was even meant to be.It was an emoji of a piece of Ham, the letter S and a red heart.





	All Over Again

“ARE THESE MY EARPHONES?” 

Neymar yelled as he looked closer at the bracelets Dani was holding in the locker room, after they finished practice. The bracelets were gold and thin, and they looked suspiciously like the earphones he had borrowed from Neymar a couple days before.

“No, they’re friendship bracelets,” Dani replied, tying the string around Neymar’s wrist.

“But are they made using MY EARPHONES?” 

Rafinha snickered in the corner and Dani tried to keep a straight face.

“Maybe,”  
“Oh my god, Dani!”

“But I made you friendship bracelets!”  
“YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE WERE?”

“But friendship is more important than money,” Dani smirked and Rafinha burst into fits of laughter at Ney’s angry face.

“I am so gonna get you for this!” Neymar pointed at Dani with one finger.

“Hey, it’s just payback, for me and Rafa,”  
“What did I do to you guys?”

“You threw Rafa’s phone in the SINK and you celetaped my entire outfit to the ceiling after practice!”

Neymar chuckled to himself, he was quite the prankster. Sometimes, he just had to torture his best friends.

“Also,” Rafinha began, “You might wanna check the shower, I think something that belongs to you might be there...”

“What now?” Neymar huffed and then ran out to get to the showers.

———

Meanwhile, at his locker, his phone rang. Beside his bag, Leo ignored it, Neymar’s phone always rang, and he always came to collect it eventually.

“Ney! Your phone’s ringing!” He called, but Neymar was clearly busy.

“Ney!”

The phone rang again. And again. And again. Until it had rung six times.

Leo stood up to go and find Neymar, grabbing his friend’s phone to hand it to him. 

The caller ID was hard to recognise. Neymar had introduced him to many of his friends, but he wasn’t sure who this person was even meant to be. 

It was an emoji of a piece of Ham, the letter S and a red heart. 

When he couldn’t find Neymar anywhere, and the phone continued to ring, he decided he was going to pick it up himself. He didn’t have much of a choice, all he had to say was “Sorry Neymar can’t be on the phone right now” and that was it.

Reluctantly, he answered the call but before he could even begin to speak, a frantic cry began and the person on the other side of the phone spoke.

“Ney, I don’t know where I am, I’m lost, and I’m cold and nobody’s helping me, please get here, I’m in Barcelona, everyone here hates me, oh my god, you don’t hate me do you? You love me right, Ney?” 

Leo didn’t recognise the owner of the voice, though he felt like he had heard it SOMEWHERE but he wasn’t sure where from. Before he could stop, he found himself asking.

“Sorry who is this?”  
“Ney? That’s not you, is it?”  
“No, it’s... a friend,”

“Oh, well, I’m a friend too,”  
“But what’s your name,”  
“Uh...Jared,”

“I don’t believe you,”  
“What do you mean you don’t believe me,”

“I recognise your voice and I don’t know anybody called Jared,”

“Fine, you know what I don’t care, I’m too cold for this, I’m James, whoever you are, please just keep quiet about this and PLEASE find me Ney,”

That made sense, James, Ham with an S. Hames. And Leo could only assume the heart was there out of love.

“Don’t worry, James, I’ll get him now,”

Leo was slightly shocked when he heard the name James, but seeing as James was serious, he ran to find Neymar who he eventually found in the shower, soaking wet and holding a yellow sticker.

“I swear, the next time I trust Rafa...” Neymar began, but Leo handed him the phone before he could finish.

“Here, it’s James, and an emergency,” Leo said, and Neymar was about to ask how he knew about James, but Leo winked.

“Babe, are you alright?” Neymar spoke into the phone as Leo left.

“Please, Ney, I’m in Barcelona but I’m lost, and it’s cold and it’s dark and I don’t know where I am, and nobody wants to help and I’m sure I saw some paparazzi around here and-“

“Where in Barcelona? Look for a street name, I’ll come and get you now, don’t worry, stay where you are,”

Five minutes later and a still soaking wet Neymar grabbed his things and ran for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dani asked, “we’re supposed to be having Movie Night,”

“Sorry, something popped up, I’ll text you if I can make it,”

“Where are you going? You’re soaking and there’s water completely covering the ground you walk on,”

“Uh...I’m going to...the... hospital,”  
“Why?”

Neymar turned to Leo who smirked and then got up to help him.

“His uncle needs some help with some documents, right Ney,”

“Yeah, what he said, love you guys, bye!” Neymar waved before running out, drenched in water.

Leo was most certainly unaware of James and Neymar before, but now that he was, he wasn’t that confused. Infact, things actually started making SENSE. And Leo shook his head as his soaked team mate rushed to save a loved one.

“I don’t believe him for a second,” Rafinha said.

“I see you smirking, Leo, do you know where he’s going?” Dani asked.

“He’s going to go and find someone, and we’re going too, come on,” Leo said, grabbing Rafinha and Dani by the arms and then dragging them out the door, running towards his car.

———————————-

Neymar was stressed.

He was stressed because everywhere he looked, James was nowhere to be seen. And James’ phone wasn’t answering any of his calls. And he was worried.

He called again. No answer. He checked the road that James had told him he was at, he checked every road around it, he was tempted to ask people, but he didn’t. And he was stressed. And angry.

As he continued to search, he was stopped by a black car in front of him that wasn’t moving at all. He honked his horn, there was nothing stopping the car from moving.

“COME ON! People have things to fucking do!” He yelled, but the car didn’t move.

Eventually, when no response came from the car, he got out to talk to the driver.

“Excuse m- oh my god,” Neymar saw Leo and James sitting at the front of the car, almost waiting for him.

“Nice of you to yell at us,” Leo smiled.

“I wasn’t yelling,”

“YOU SO WERE!” A voice came from the back seat, and Neymar saw Dani and Rafinha’s heads bop up.

“You were all like ‘get out the way!’” Rafinha imitated him.

“‘People have things to do, boyfriends to find’” Dani added, and Neymar let out a laugh.

“I did not add that last bit,” He defended himself.

“Speaking of your boyfriend,” All three Barca boys turned to James who waved at Neymar.

“Introduce us to your love,” Dani requested, patting James’ shoulder.

“I would, but my car’s not parked and unlike you guys, I’m actually a respectful driver,”

“Respectful driver my ass,” Rafinha scoffed, and Neymar rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Are you coming?” Neymar asked James who nodded.

“That’s what she said,” Dani giggled and Rafinha high-fived him, as if to say ‘good one’.

“You’re taking those two aswell, pal,” Leo said to Neymar, pointing at Dani and Rafinha.

“No no no, not with James,”  
“Well, they’re your best buds,”

“Leo, how could you be so considerate yet so CRUEL!”

“I mean, I found James, so...” Leo pointed out and Neymar sighed.

“Fine, come on then, babe, and you two idiots, let’s go,” 

Making sure nobody saw James, the boys made their way to Neymar’s car, waving goodbye to Leo and then driving away themselves.

“So uh...when did you guys meet?” Rafinha asked, and Neymar rolled his eyes.

“I was sad at an El Clasico, cause we lost, and he came to comfort me and...yeah,” James answered, looking at Neymar’s smiling face as he did.

“A true love story,” Rafinha dramatically commented. 

“How is it like playing for Madrid anyway?” Dani asked.

“It’s cool, they’re nice, sometimes strict but they’re nicer than you’d think,”

“Why don’t you move to Barca? We’ve got everything, we’ve got really supportive fans and a really cool coach, and this cutie,” Dani listed, pinching Neymar’s cheeks as he called him a cutie.

“I cant believe you even managed to score such a sweet kid,” Rafinha said to Neymar, causing him to chuckle.

“What did you think? I was going to date a murderer?”

“Partially, I mean James is just...too innocent,”

“You guys, I’m right here,” James smiled.

“Man, did I ever tell you about the time Ney got banned from the shower for a month because he threatened to celetape Marc’s dick to the wall if he didn’t share the conditioner,” Dani told James.

“And there was that one time the entire management team walked in on Ney singing Nicki Minaj songs, but the worst thing was they walked in on “I never fucked Wayne, never fucked Drake, all my life man, fucks sake, if I did, I’d Minaj with em let em eat my ass like a cup cake,” Rafinha added.

“And there was that one time he got a fork stuck in his ear-“Dani began but Neymar interrupted him.

“Do you guys do ANYTHING other than embarrass me?” Neymar yelled, slightly red-faced as James chuckled.

“Just wanted to enlighten little James, I mean, you probably don’t tell him all the dumb shit you do,” Rafinha said and Dani nodded in agreement.

“Are you aware that Neymar is trash, kiddo?” Dani asked and James looked over at him.

“I am very much aware of that, but I still have to love him,” James laughed.

“Damn. Sorry, James, he just won’t leave anyone alone,” Dani tried to sound serious.

“He won’t leave us alone either, heck, we can’t escape from being his friends,” Rafinha sighed dramatically.

“I’m sitting RIGHT here,” Neymar stopped the car outside of Dani’s house.

“Well this is where we get off, do you guys want to come and do movie night with u-“ Rafinha began to ask but Dani covered his mouth.

“Actually, you guys can go and do whatever, bye, have fun,” Dani rushed, whispering harshly to Rafinha about why you shouldn’t interrupt a couple hanging out.

They waved goodbye through the window as Neymar and James drove off.

“Well...they’re a handful,” James chuckled, the car was so much more peaceful and quiet.

“You get used to them...also the whole being banned from the shower thing isn’t true,”

“Whatever you say,”

“You don’t actually believe it, do you?”

“Of course I believe it, you can’t hide it now, Ney, you literally called me and said you weren’t allowed to have a shower but didn’t say why,”

“Oh,shush,” Neymar smirked and placed a hand on James’ thigh.

“Why were you even in Barca, babes?”

“‘Cause I was nearby so I took an Uber to come and see you,” James answered and Neymar smiled at him once again.

James always tried to come and see him and always ended up on the other side of town, but it was the thought that counted and Neymar loved it, because it meant he would have to drive him home, and that meant spending time with him.

“And how did you end up getting lost THIS time?”

“Uber driver knew I played for Real Madrid and it turns out he’s a die-hard cule,” James sniffed, as they pulled up at Neymar’s house.

Stepping out of the car, Neymar made his way to the other side, opening the door for James and then holding his hand to the main door.

“You staying over?” Neymar asked as he closed the door, and James chuckled.

“Well obviously, I kind of have to, I can’t exactly go all the way home NOW, can I?” 

He sat down on the sofa, where Neymar comfortably sat beside him, arm wrapped around his shoulder and turning the large flatscreen TV on. He placed a plate of cookies of James’ lap.

“Why do you live so FAR away?” James complained, placing a cookie in his hand and taking a bite.

“Because I play for FC Barcelona, so I live in Barcelona, but you play for Real Madrid, so you live in Madrid,”

“I understand THAT part,” James nudged him jokingly.

There was silence as they flicked through the channels for what to watch. 

“How are the cookies?” Neymar asked, and James looked at him with at least five cookies stuffed in his cheeks at once.

“Depends who made them,” James finally replied as he attempted to swallow down the masses of cookie dough in his mouth.

“What if I said Rafa made them?”  
“They’re delicious, tell him I said thank you,”

“But what if I made them?”  
“Then, they’re alright I guess,”

Neymar shoved his boyfriend playfully but smiled, nonetheless. 

“I’m joking, I actually love them though, Ney, you’ve gotta teach me your recipe,”

“I can show you now if you want,”  
“Really?”  
“Hell yeah, up you get,” 

Jumping up, James held onto Neymar’s hand and joyfully walked to the kitchen. It was clean, almost too clean and orderly, it felt almost weird.

“Why is it so clean in here?” James asked, eyes squinted.

“Because my mum came over and forced me to clean everything up,”

“I don’t like it,” James looked around at the tidy floor and shiny marble counters everywhere in the large kitchen.

“You wanna mess it up before we start?”  
“Yup,”

And because they’re both idiots, the two ran around, knocking ornaments and containers, covering the counters in a light layer of filth and then (as dramatically as possible) took out the ingredients they needed for the cookie dough.

“Is that everything?” James asked, as the ingredients lay upon the table.

“I think so,” 

So they began the baking. If it could even be considered baking, when all they did was throw flour at each other and both simultaneously fail to crack the eggs properly into the bowl.

“I’m tired,” James said after they had been standing up for twenty minutes.

“What do you mean YOU’RE tired, I just came back from practice,”

“Well, I’ve been lost for like an hour, in the cold so...”

“Fair enough babes,” Neymar said, clearing the counter so that James could hoist himself onto it. He stood in between the older man’s legs and they turned back to the half-made cookie dough.

“Can I put this flour on your face?” Neymar randomly asked, to the confusent of James.

“Why?”

“Cause I wanna see if it looks cool,”

James was about to say no when a handful of white flour flew from Neymar’s hand directly onto his cheek. 

“NEY!” James squealed, but nonetheless giggled at his powdered face. He threw a handful of sugar into Neymar’s open, laughing mouth.

“Wha’ wa’ ‘at ‘or” Neymar tried to speak with blocks of sugar in his mouth, before he wiped a block of butter against James’ new jeans.

In retaliation, James reached for the last egg left in the container and cracked it over Neymar’s head. The younger boy gasped touching the tips of his short curly hair to feel the inside of the egg rushing down his head.

 

“You little shit,” Neymar smirked, grabbing the sides of James’ face and clashing the older boy’s lips against his own. James gently wrapped his hand against Neymar’s waist and pushed back as he fell deeper into the kiss.

And minutes past, but there was no sign of them stopping. Neymar gently moved his hand up and down James’ inner thigh, parting his lips so that his tongue came into contact with James’. And they kept falling deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Until a ringtone, so loud it could deafen the purest of ears, rung, and their heads turned to face the phone on the counter, breaking the connection between their lips.

“Is that your phone?” James asked, and Neymar let out a single soft chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

He walked over to the mobile, only to see the caller ID said “Daniel Your Lord and Saviour” and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Dani, what do you want?”

“Just checking in, to see if you remembered us or if James fucked your brains out,” Dani said on the other side of the phone, Rafinha chuckling in the distance.

“Oh my god is that why you called me,”

“Actually no, I called you because Rafa here is refusing to accept the fact that you are a bottom,”

“What?” Neymar questioned, he wasn’t unfamiliar with the term but he would prefer to avoid the topic.

“Listen, does James fuck you or do you fuck James,” Dani asked, almost as if his life depended on the answer.

“Dani, leave him alone, he’s a top,” Rafinha complained to his friend, but Dani held his argument firmly.

“Have you seen how short he is? And his hair??? He’s bottom material, sorry Rafa,” Dani complained back.

“Can you guys uh... debate about this another time?” Neymar asked, turning back to James who was happily attempting to mix the cookie dough together.

“Oh, right, sorry pal, we’ll leave you alone now, have fun BEING DOMINATED by James,” Dani enthasised the word ‘dominated’ and Neymar couldn’t see, but he already knew that Rafinha was getting the coldest look.

“Daniel Alves, you are fucking testing my patience,” Rafinha spat into the phone, and Neymar only chuckled before they hung up on him.

Slightly annoyed but still smirking to himself, he walked back to where James was, standing behind him and then gently wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

He nuzzled his chin against the soft skin on James’ collar bone so that the older boy squirmed before turning around, a shining smile spread across his face.

“Ney, I got the cookie dough mix ready, exactly as the cookbook said,” James beamed, extremely proud of himself, as if he were an eight year old boy.

“You also got egg yolk in my hair, so don’t get too proud,” Neymar pointed out.

James shrugged, the smile still on his face, as he looked at the perfect cookie dough mix. The younger boy, without a single warning, dipped three fingers into the mix, scooping up as much of it as he could before swooping it into his mouth.

“NEY!” 

“Sorry,” Neymar smirked, cookie dough still filling his cheeks.

“If I learnt ANYTHING in my many years of life, it is that eating raw cookie dough could lead to getting salmonella,” 

“Too late to turn back now, babe,” Neymar said, swallowing down the last of the dough.

 

——————

An hour later, and the two were back on the sofa, eating the cookies and skimming through shows on Netflix. Well, half watching and half falling asleep for split seconds before springing back.

“Ooh, let’s watch....that... one,” James pointed eagerly at a movie, but seemed to doze off midway through his sentence. Within seconds, Neymar could hear the soft breathes of his boyfriend as he drifted off to sleep.

Neymar smiled down at the older boy, who’s head lay upon his shoulder, so that Neymar’s cheek could feel the softness of James’ hair. The sleeping boy’s hand had placed itself on Neymar’s chest and all that was heard was the almost distant speech from the TV.

And it remained so, until about 2am, when Neymar’s eyes simply couldn’t stay awake and he eventually rested his head against James’ hair, finding it to be a rather comfortable pillow.

But before he fell completely into a sleep, he smiled to himself. He liked this. He liked being able to have James come over at every single chance possible. He liked bringing James back home, where he wasn’t in the cold. Where he was safe. 

And maybe, just maybe, Neymar knew that James would get lost in Barcelona next week too, so they could do this all over again.

And maybe he loved that.


End file.
